


When I Say Innocent I Do Mean Naive

by darthcookie



Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Abuse, Atonement - Freeform, Babies, Birth, Bonding, Centzon Totochtin, Dean Winchester-Mentioned - Freeform, Drinking, F/M, Fighting, Gen, Love, M/M, Pack, Regret, Sam Winchester-mentioned - Freeform, Scenting, battles, herd, rabbit - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2018-09-16 18:26:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darthcookie/pseuds/darthcookie
Summary: Isaac and Jackson come back to California as a couple. Together they start a new life away from Beacon Hills but still part of the Hale Pack. Jackson is trying to atone for the terror he caused as a kanima while Isaac is just trying to lead a normal life but nothing is ever normal when your boyfriend was once a killer lizard turned Werewolf, your best friend is a giant rabbit, and Peter is your kinda mentor.





	1. Isaac and Jackson

**Author's Note:**

> An AU where Derek is still an Alpha, Peter is actually helpful, and there are different types of werewolves.

Isaac loved the feel of the hot water raining down on him from the large shower head. Even though his and Jackson's house was small, they both made sure that the bathroom and especially the shower was large. They both enjoyed almost blistering hot showers after their full moon runs. They always came back home filthy, their muscular bodies streaked with mud and leaves. A couple of times they came back home covered in blood after having killed creatures that dared to try to hurt the citizens of their small town. 

Isaac was deep in thought when he heard a knock at the door before he heard Jackson yell out, "Isaac! Shit! I have to shower too. You're going to make me late for work again and I can't be late! People's lives literally depend on me!"

Issac turned off the water, stepped out of the shower, and yelled back, "Calm down! You're an Ob-Gyn not an ER doctor."

Jackson opened the door with a scowl that Isaac quickly erased with a quick peck on the lips. Jackson kissed Isaac again and said "You obviously have never had to deal with a neurotic mom to be. They have a tendency to become really crazy if they have to wait for me. Now move your fine ass out of my way so I can take a shower." Jackson gave Isaac a playful slap on his ass as he stepped into the shower. 

It still amazed Isaac that Jackson decided to not only become a doctor but an obstetrician-gynecologist as well. When they reunited in London, brought together by Peter of all people (Peter's rationale being "You two are pack mates, my alliances with most of the European packs are keeping both of you sort of safe but you two need to either pledge aligance to Charles, the London Alpha, tell Charles how long you plan to stay in London, or come home already. Together you can keep each other safe so that the London pack won't have to worry about the both of you." Sometimes Peter wasn't always an asshole.) Isaac and Jackson decided to come back to California and go to school together. When Jackson told Isaac over dinner one night that he wanted to be "a pregnant chicks" doctor, Isaac almost dropped his fork.

"Why? That makes no sense. You've been saying that you want to be an ER doctor. You don't even like kids."

"Hear me out. I can get a job at one of those big health clinics so that I'll have somewhat regular hours and if any wereperson comes in and needs help, I'll be there to help and this way we can keep an eye on whatever is in our area."

"Jackson, this still doesn't make sense for you."

"Jesus, Isaac, I've been trying to atone for my past sins."

"Jackson, I'm not saying I don't believe you, but what's your real reason?"

Jackson let out a little huff, "Fuck, I can't hide anything from you can I? "

"Nope. Out with it."

"I killed so many people, stopped so many futures and yes, I know it wasn't my fault but a part of me still feels guilty about it because if I hadn't been pestering Derek about giving me the bite I wouldn't have been some asshole's puppet, twice. So, if I can give some babies a fighting chance, that's what I'm going to do. "

Isaac gave Jackson a weary smile "Alright babe, if that's what you want to do I'm totally behind you."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. With you being a doctor and me being a teacher, we'll keep whatever town we end up in safe from whatever creatures dare encroach our area."

And so they both came back to California. Peter spoke to the Alpha of Los Angeles to make sure that both Jackson and Isaac were going to be able to safely go to UCLA.  
Jackson and Isaac sailed through their courses and ended up moving to the small coastal town of Santa Cruz, a town where the supernatural creatures governed themselves. Peter introduced Isaac and Jackson to the heads of each family. Both Isaac and Jackson were amazed that they got to meet a Siren, another Kitsune, a Centzon Totochtin (Isaac adored her and they often hung out and had dinner together when Jackson was away), a vampire, and a Fairy. The heads of the five families were glad to have a new doctor in town that they could go to.  
Peter explained that Isaac and Jackson were still part of the Hale Pack and that minus Jackson once being a kanima, they were both levelheaded enough to not cause problems or hurt humans unless said humans deserved it. The Five Families accepted Jackson and Isaac into the community and so their lives as a local doctor and a new high school lacrosse coach/history teacher began. 

Isaac finished making Jackson's breakfast burrito just as Jackson came into the kitchen. "Thanks babe. I should be home by 7 p.m. so be ready to go running tonight." 

"I'll be ready. By the way, did I tell you Catalina is going out running with us?"

"No! She's not going to shift into a rabbit, is she?"

"I don't know. Maybe?"

"She likes you more, can you ask her not to. She's so scary. She's literally a giant white rabbit, red eyes and twitchy nose. She gave me nightmares last time. And she does realize we're werewolves right? Why does a rabbit want to run with wolves? "

"Jackson, come on. You know damn well that if either one of us tried to attack her she'd eviscerate us with those hind legs of hers. And yes, I can ask her not to shift but she already told me she couldnt wait to run free. Plus, She wants to go drinking after sooooo."

"Oh hell no, Isaac! Last time she gave us her homemade wolfbane cranberry vodkas I almost died of alcohol poisoning."

"It's Friday. Suck it up. And don't be so dramatic, you didn't almost die. You gotta admit though, her mix was delicious."

"I would hope so, that's what her species does. Anyway, just be ready."

"We will." With that they both went to their cars and drove off to work.  
But, what they didn't notice was the blonde waif of a woman hiding behind a big tree staring at both of them. 


	2. Werewolves and A Rabbit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Isaac, Jackson, and Catalina meet Kate/Kat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains violence and a death.

Isaac and Catalina rolled around on the ground together. Isaac pounced on Catalina and rubbed his head and naked torso against her chest and neck. 

"Isaac! Stop scenting me! I can't go home smelling like a wolf, my family will run and hide for a day."

Isaac laughed and got off of her. "Well if you don't want me to scent you then you need to beat me here. I told you to meet me before seven. "

Catalina picked the leaves out of her black hair. She stood in front of Isaac, topless but still wearing her flannel lounging boxers. Even though she only stood a bit above five feet tall, she was so comfortable in her skin that it always seemed like she towered over everyone else. Her skin was a beautiful light golden brown, a forever tan Isaac was always jealous of. They had been friends now for 5 years. Catalina had called Isaac and Jackson a month after the introduction to the Five Families and asked them over to a barbecue she was throwing. Isaac immediately responded "yes!" to the invite. Jackson on the other hand called Peter to ask about the rituals both him and Isaac would need to adhere to and if there were any customs they should know about. Peter laughed and said "Just don't shift in any way, shape, or form. Don't even flash your eyes. The Centzon Totochtin can get really angry at that and you really don't want them to get mad at you. Catalina kicked me so hard one time it took two weeks for the bruise to go away. They are going to make you mixed drinks designed for wolves but whatever you do, do not get into a drinking contest with any of them. You'll end up dead or wishing you died. You do have to drink with them or you'll piss them off, so nurse your drinks, have fun, and be nice. Don't be an asshole, Jackson, or I'll come down and kick your ass."

The barbecue was going to last the whole weekend. Catalina set up a room for them to stay in. Jackson sent Peter a quick text "Peter! What do we do? They want us to stay the whole weekend! Peter!!!"

Peter texted back, "Calm down! Where are you? The estate or the beach houses?"

"Beach houses."

"Stay! If they invited you to stay at the beach houses they really like one of you. Make sure you run with them on the shoreline in the morning. Oh, and don't be surprised by all the sex you'll hear at night, they are rabbits after all. But, you and Isaac can't be too loud because they'll stop, listen to you two, and get off on it even more." Jackson laughed as he thanked Peter for that heads up. 

Isaac and Jackson cemented their relationship with Catalina's herd that weekend. Catalin's family was huge but not all of them could change into the rabbit form, most were human. Isaac loved being around that huge family and with the exception of Christmas and July 4th, Jackson and Isaac spent most holidays with Catalina's family. 

Isaac heard Jackson's car pulling up to the clearing. "Jackson's here."

"Finally. Geez."

Jackson got out of his car, slamming the door and pulling off his hoodie as he said "You know babies come whenever they want. It's not my fault a ginger wanted to be born tonight."

Catalina shifted her eyes and twitched her nose at Jackson. Jackson stopped in his tracks for a minute and tried to not outwardly grimace. Catalina laughed and shifted back as she said, "Was it at least a cute baby?"

"She was. Tons of red hair."

Isaac went over to Jackson and kissed him. Jackson lived for Isaac's kisses. He could feel Isaac's heartbeat against his chest. Jackson pulled away slowly. "Isaac, you smell like Catalina."

"She was late. Are you ready to run?"

"Yes, oh my god, yes."

The three of them stood at the entrance of the clearing together. This was their running spot, the Santa Cruz mountains. Tall trees covered everything in site. There were occasional houses that dotted the area, but for the most part the area was isolated. All of the supernatural creatures ran up there and if they ever ran into any trouble they could run to the Fairies compound and regroup, safe in an area that was warded with ancient sigils and runes. 

Jackson pulled off his jean and shoes. The three of them stood together. Jackson looked at Isaac and then Catalina and said "Go."

The trio took off running, all of them slightly shifted. They laughed at each other as they jumped over fallen trees and pushed each other into ditches. They had been running non stop for about 20 minutes when suddenly they started to hear a fight going on. The three of them stopped running and silently crept closer to the fight using the trees as camouflage. They finally found the sources of the fight. Two werewolves, one of them heavily pregnant, were punching and kicking each other. The female werewolf was not the same type of werewolf that Isaac and Jackson were, she was more feral looking, her scent screaming pure rage. Jackson let out a hiss as he said, "Ferals." 

The male werewolf jumped on the pregnant one, making her fall to the ground onto her stomach. She cried out in pain, "My baby, you asshole!"

"Our baby!"

"My baby! You and that bitch will never get my baby! Get off! You're hurting me!"

The male turned the female over, pinning her arms to the ground with his knees as he sat on her chest. The female struggled hard to get out from under the male. The male laughed as he said, "Keep struggling, Kat. The more you struggle the more I'll put my weight on your chest until you either die or pass out and then I'll just rip our baby out of you."

Catalina was done with this fight. She turned to Isaac and said, "Fuck this guy" and with that she took off running while shifting into her true form. She ran up behind the male and with one powerful kick to the middle of his back she sent him flying off of the pregnant werewolf and into a tree. Issac and Jackson flinched as they both heard the male werewolf's skull crack against the tree. Jackson knelt down to check on the pregnant female as both Catalina and Isaac went over to the male. They could both hear the males heart beating. Catalina looked at Isaac and without uttering a word, she picked up her right leg and brought it down heavily onto the male werewolf's head, crushing it beneath her foot. Isaac stood by silently.  
"I hate men that hurt pregnant women " Catalina stated as she wiped her foot clean on the grass. 

Jackson yelled out to Isaac and Catalina,"Hey! We need to get her out of here now! The baby is coming!"  
Isaac and Catalina ran over to Jackson. The female werewolf took one look at Catalina in her true form and immediately switched back into her feral form. Jackson held the females hand, "Whoa, whoa, it's okay, Kat, Catalina is our friend. It's okay."  
Catalina switched back into her human form, "Sorry about that. Let us help you, please. What's your name, mama wolf?"  
The female changed back into her human form, "Kate but I go by Kat."  
She looked up at Jackson, "I've been trying to get to you, Dr. Whittemore. Please, help me with my baby."

"Of course I will. Isaac, Catalina, help me get Kat to my car."

Jackson gently picked up Kat and said "We have to get you back to my car. It's about a 10 minute run from here so I need you to really hold on to me tightly." Kate wrapped her arms around Jackson's neck as he cradled her in his arms. The trio sprinted towards their cars, Jackson occasionally checking on Kat to make sure she was still okay. When they reached their cars, Isaac opened the back door and Jackson placed her inside. 

They stood outside of the car for a minute, all of them quickly redressing. Catalina said to Isaac and Jackson, "I'm going to go to my compound. We're taking her to my house, I have way better security then you two do just in case there are others trying to find her. I'm also going to call Rowan, the Fairy, to tell her about the body. She'll hide your car, Isaac, and she'll dispose of that trash. Do we all agree on this?"  
Isaac and Jackson nodded in unison.  
"Alright boys, lets get this show on the road. That pup is coming soon and I need to call my house to warn them that not only am I bringing a feral wolf home but we are also going to have a pup born there as well. My family ridiculously loves babies. Lets go, you two, we have a long night ahead of us." And with that they drove off into the night towards Catalina's compound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little story.


	3. A Pup and a Kit.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat has her baby and Jackson and Isaac find out about Peter's past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History is always painful.

Catalina ran inside her house and made sure that the birthing room was ready. Lezza, her best midwife they had, waited with her as the rest of the family hid the kids. Catalina made sure her warriors were ready at their post just in case the feral wolves decided to attack. 

Jackson and Isaac pulled into the compound. Jackson carried Kat inside as Catalina showed them to the birthing room. Jackson looked around, "Jesus, Catalina, this room is better then the one at the hospital."

"We have a lot of babies here."

They made Kat comfortable. Jackson asked her, "Is there anyone you don't want in here? Is it okay for Catalina and her midwife to be here?"

"Yes. And Isaac too." Isaac was taken back by that as he said, "Me? Why me?"

"You're a werewolf. The pup needs other wolves around just in case something happens to me. Please, if something happens to me, please, both of you, raise my baby to be a good person and a good wolf."

Catalina held Kat's hand, "Listen, little mama, nothing is going to happen to you, okay. But, on the off chance that it does, those two will raise your baby to grown big and strong, just and kind. But again, nothing is going to happen to you. Now let's have this baby."

4 Hours Later

"Kat, the baby is almost here. One last push should do it." Jackson readied himself. Isaac held Kat's hand as Catalina wiped Kat's forehead. Catalina could hear her excited family on the other side of the door talking, laughing, and praying for a safe delivery. Catalina smiled as she said out loud, "The baby is almost here, everyone." They all heard little claps from Catalina's family.  
Kat gave a last push and then relaxed as she felt her baby enter the world. Isaac and Jackson let out a howl of happiness.   
Jackson smiled as he said, "Kat, you have a gorgeous baby girl. I'm going to lay her on you for a bit before we cut the cord, okay. I'm going to check her out as she lays on you." Jackson cleaned up the baby a bit and put her on Kat's chest. Kat couldn't stop crying. Catalina and Isaac stared at the baby. Catalina quietly said to Kat, "Good job, little mama. She's gorgeous. Can I sniff her?"  
Kat nodded so Catalina bent down and twitched her nose, inhaling the scent of the baby. She immediately stood up and turned to Isaac and said, "Isaac, dear, smell the new baby." Isaac gave her a quizzical look as he said,"Okay." Isaac bent down and smelled the baby then stood up immediately as well. 

Kat looked at both of them as she said, "What? What's wrong? Is there something wrong with her?"

Isaac was just about to open his mouth when Catalina said, "No, Kat. She's perfect. You do know she's a born werewolf, right?"

Kat shook her head as she said, "I was hoping she wasn't. Is she a feral like me? Please say she's not."

"I don't think so. She smells more non-feral then feral. Now, you need to rest up and bond with your precious girl and tomorrow we need to discuss how to keep you and your girl safe. I'm going to go tell my family that the baby is healthy and when you're ready, my herd is going to want to see her and smell her. It'll keep her always safe in our area...Isaac, can you meet me outside the birthing room in about ten minutes?" Isaac nodded as Catalina left. 

Isaac went over to Jackson, "That was so awesome, Jackson. I'm so proud of you."

"Babe, I do that everyday. Kinda cool, huh" Jackson said with a smile. Isaac gave Jackson a quick kiss then quietly said "Smell the baby." Jackson went over to Kat to finish up with the baby and the rest of the birth. Kat had Jackson cut the umbilical cord and Jackson took the baby over to the scale to weigh her. He smelled the baby as he walked over then immediately turned to Isaac. Isaac nodded as Jackson placed the baby in the scale, "Whoa, Kat, you got a big girl on your hands. That's a good thing for baby girl pups." Jackson kissed her little hands and feet. He felt a tiny twinge in his heart, as if he suddenly wanted a baby girl of his own. He shook a bit, as if he got a chill then looked down to see that the baby had opened her eyes and was trying to adjust her sight to look at him. Her green eyes stared at him as if she knew all about him. "Well, aren't you an interesting new little pup" Jackson said as he cleaned her all up. He took her back to Kat and said, "So, does this baby girl have a name yet?" 

Kat shook her head as she said, "No, not yet. Is everything really okay with her?"

"Yes, why?"

"Isaac and Catalina seem like there's something wrong."

"No. Everything is fine. Nothing to worry about."

"You would tell me if there was anything wrong with her, right."

"Of course. Now, let's get you cleaned up a bit so you can get some rest, okay."  
The midwife helped Jackson get Kat cleaned up so that she could relax with the baby. When they were done and Kat finally started to fall asleep, Jackson left the midwife with her and walked out of the room to go find Isaac and Catalina. 

He found them talking in the main kitchen. Catalina looked angry. Isaac turned to Jackson, "Hungry? There's a sandwich for you." Jackson sat down and sighed, "Sooo, who wants to ask Kat tomorrow?"  
Catalina said, "Fucking, Peter. I can't believe him. I thought he'd be over pulling shit like this. How could he knock up someone else and not take care of her? That asshole. I'm going to call him right now." She pulled out her phone but Isaac said, "Wait, Catalina, please. Let's talk to Kat tomorrow to see what she says before we tell Peter. Maybe he doesn't know. Maybe she never told him. We don't know what her story is. Let's hold off on telling him until we know the whole story."

Catalina put her phone away, "He better not have known about this. For fuck sake, he's ridiculous. Peter...god damn him." Catalina got up and said , "I'm going to go outside to check on my warriors. I need some fresh air. You two are staying, right?"

Jackson nodded as he said, "Yeah, it's best that we stay just in case anything happens with the baby or Kat. I'm going to stay in the room with them if Kat lets me." 

Catalina nodded as she walked out mumbling, "Fucking Peter and his goddamn super sperm."  
Isaac and Jackson just looked at each other as Jackson said, "Do you know what that's about?"

"No. I know that Catalina and Peter have known each other for a long time, like forever, but that's all I know."

Just then, Catalina's daughter, Nevada, came into the kitchen and sat next to Isaac, "I'm going to tell you two something and you didn't hear it from me."

Jackson looked at her, "Then why are you telling us, Nevada?"

"Because you two need to know this just in case my mom gets out of hand."

Isaac sat back, picked up his sandwich and before he took a bite, said "Go on."

Nevada swiped a half of Jackson's sandwich and said, "You two know that my mother and Peter dated, right?"

They both shook their heads as Isaac said, "No. When?"

"A long time ago. My mom has known Peter since he was born. You know she's ancient. I don't even think she knows how old she is. The Hale Pack and our Herd have always been allies. Always. Anyway, when my mom was between marriages, her and Peter dated. They had a crazy whirlwind romance. They matched each other in wit, strength, intelligence, and libido. She wanted to marry him and he desperately wanted to marry her but both knew that they couldn't. My mom had to marry another Centzon Totochtin. They both knew this but it didn't stop them from dreaming of a life together, a life that included kids. Now, we, as direct offspring of a Superior can marry and have kits with humans but only offspring that are at the very least 1/8th Centzon Totochtin can have kits with other supernaturals. If, by chance, one of the "directs" somehow ends up pregnant by another supernatural, it never ends well. The reason the 8ths can have offspring with supernaturals is because their Centzon genes will not fight the other supernatural's genes. The baby could end up Centzon, human, or supernatural. They'll still carry our genes and we'll always acknowledge them as Centzon. But, that's not the case for Directs and especially not for Superiors. For Directs, the kit will die because the the genes to be a Centzon will fight the genes to be the other supernatural. For Superiors, it's even worse. If the kit doesn't die in the first trimester, it will die in the second one and the farther along it takes to die the higher the risk for the female Superior to die or the female supernatural if the Superior is a male." 

Just then, Jackson's phone started ringing. He answered it and then smiled as he hung up. "That was Lezza. The baby started to nurse. They are both doing fine." 

Nevada smiled as she said, "That's good. Anyway, so, the other Centzon Superiors are starting to get antsy that my mom is not even entertaining the idea of remarrying yet and that Peter is still a big part of her life." 

Isaac said, "How long had she been a widow?"

"About ten years."

"He was an Superior?"

"My dad was not a Superior. He was a Direct. The mates have normal human life spans. I think Superiors just suck the life out of their mates."

Jackson asked, "Wait, than how old are you?"

Nevada laughed as she said, "Eighty."

"Seriously? You look like you're maybe 30."

"Well, yeah, you know supernaturals age slowly. Have you noticed it yet?"  
They both nodded. Nevada winked at them as she said, "So one day, Sunny Hale, Peter's Great Grandmother and a powerful Werewolf in her own right, comes here to speak to my Mom about Peter. Peter gets his brown hair and light skin from Sunny. Anyway, Sunny had been contacted by the other Centzon Superiors concerning Peter keeping my mom from remarrying, which wasn't the case but they wanted him away from my mom. Sunny stayed the week and in the end, with the heaviest hearts, Peter and my mom decided to break up and the Hales left immediately. But, what my mom didn't tell them was that on their last time together, Peter had somehow gotten her pregnant. She knew within a couple of hours after they had sex that she was pregnant. My mom calls the head of the Centzon Council and tells him that if this baby is viable she was going to marry Peter whether they liked it or not. The head of the council begged her to abort it, to expel it from her womb immediately but she would not. She swore him to secrecy which he fulfilled. My mom then gets my sister, Pryce, her heir, really ready to take over if she dies. The first trimester goes fine, not a single problem but then she hit the second trimester and it all starts to go downhill. First she ended up on bedrest, then she became anemic, she would be ravenously hungry then not be able to keep it down. She was losing body mass, the kit was draining her. She was dying and we knew it. Pryce called Sunny to come help my mom but not to tell Peter. Sunny immediately came here and brought Talia, now the Alpha, with her. Sunny, Talia, Pryce, and Lisa, our best midwife at the time, stay together in the old birthing room holding vigil over my mom as her body started to expel the kit. From what Pryce told me, our Mom almost died at least three times. She could feel my mom fading away and the Superior exchange starting to happen each of those three times. If it wasn't for the fact that Sunny and Talia had been there draining my mom's pain away, she would of died. She almost hemorrhaged out. Lisa said she had never seen so much blood during a birth that didn't end in the death of the mother. After what seemed like an eternity, the kit was expelled. Sunny immediately bundled it up so that my mom couldn't see it but could at least sniff it. Talia and Pryce only got a glance at it and from what Pryce said, the kit was completely deformed. Sunny forbade my mom from looking at the kit but my mom had to look. I've never heard her cry with so much heartbreak until that day. Sunny bundled it back up, the midwife made sure my mom was healing, Pryce gathered up the family and we began the funeral process for the kit. My brothers built the pyre and when my mom was ready a couple of hours later, we gave the kit a funeral ceremony fit for a direct offspring. We all stayed until the last of the pyres embers extinguished and watched as the ashes scattered in the wind." 

Isaac felt unbelievable sadness for Catalina, "Nevada, damn, this story is awful. My poor Catalina."

"This story gets worse."

"What the fuck? How?"

"Okay. My mom swears all of us to silence about the pregnancy..."

"Then why are you telling us?"

"Because you need to know. Because Sunny and Talia are dead and you two are the Hale Pack representatives. You two will carry the burden of knowing what Talia and Sunny knew. This is the history of your pack as well. Now stop interrupting me so I can finish this story."

"Fine."

"Damn right it's fine. So, fast forward about three years maybe four, my mother is now married to Mateo, has had Toddie, and is pregnant with Delta. Talia and Peter come down for our annual Fourth of July extravaganza and that's when he meets Natalia and he just falls in love with her. She was the sweetest girl ever, smart, kinda shy, had this long inky black hair that was just so shiny, and she had these gorgeous light root beer brown eyes. She had just turned twenty-one and was ready to be introduced to the Northern California Herd. Her family was based out of Seattle and this was her first time down here since she was a toddler. Natalia was fascinated by Peter. Did you ever see that movie Big Fish?" 

Jackson nodded as he said, "My ex-girlfriend Lydia made me watch it."

Isaac said in a mockingly sad voice, "I watched it by myself."

Nevada shook her head with a smile on her face as she continued, "Awwww, poor little pup. Well, you know that part where Ewan McGregor sees the girl he ends up marrying for the first time and everything stops around them? That was Peter and Natalia. They just glided to each other. They were together the whole week. But they were always chaperoned because Natalia was an 8th. Actually, she was way farther than an 8th and she was one of my moms great by probably 10 generations grandchild. Was that a bit weird? Ehhh, not really in normal circumstances but due to the extenuating circumstances between Peter and my mom, it was a bit weird. Peter had to ask my mom for permission to 'court' Natalia as well as ask her parents. If either of them said no, then it was no. They all gave them their blessings. They courted for maybe six months, Peter had to go live in Seattle that whole time with, of all people, a very young Derek. If Peter could take care of Derek properly then Natalia's family knew that he could take care of their daughter and any babies they had. Their wedding was huge. Full of supernaturals and humans. It was beautiful. But, before the wedding, Talia told my mom about the Desert Wolf, Malia, and what she had done to her brother to make him forget. My mom was repulsed by Talia's actions. It was one thing to not tell him about her pregnancy but it was a completely different thing to actually wipe away any memory of them and when Talia stated that it wasn't the first time she had done that to Peter, my mom was livid. It caused a rift between her and Talia that never healed."

Jackson cleared his throat then said, "Wait, Peter might have another kid somewhere?"

"Yes, and we'll get back to that later. Natalia goes back to Beacon Hills to live with Peter and the Hale Pack and the both of them just thrive. Within the first three years they had the twins, Julien and Adam, two of the most beautiful little boys you'd ever see. They dotted on those boys. Peter lived for his kids and for his wife. A couple of years later, Natalia gets pregnant again and this time it's going to be a baby girl. Everything was perfect, until the fire happened. Peter lost everything, his sister, his Alpha, his parents, and worse of all, Natalia and all of his children. I think that's why he stayed in his coma for so long, his heart was broken, completely shattered. And then his remaining pack scattered to the wind, not staying or even taking Peter so that they could help him heal. Derek and Laura leaving Peter alone in his coma thousands of miles away is the reason my mom harbors just a touch of hate for Derek. He could of taken Peter to New York when he turned 18 and became Laura's Beta, but he didn't. My mother was barred from taking Peter out of the hospital by Laura, so she did the next best thing, she sent Nurse Jennifer to watch over him."

Isaac almost dropped his drink, "Catalina sent Nurse Jennifer? She was crazy."

"She was crazy because hunters had killed her family. But that's a whole different story for another day. So, in conclusion, that is why my mother is completely angry with Peter. I'm praying that Peter didn't know that Kat was pregnant because if he knew my mom is going to loose it."

Isaac spoke up, "I could understand Catalina being upset if Peter knew about this pregnancy and did nothing about it but lets be real here, no one told him about Catalina's pregnancy, Talia wiped out Malia and possibly others, and he was a good father to the kids he knew about. It's not his fault he apparently has super sperm."

That broke up the sadness that the trio was covered in. They all started laughing. After a bit, Jackson said, "So, how many other kids do you think Peter actually has?"

Nevada looked right at him as she said, "Well, at least one and we think it's you, Jackson."

Jackson was shocked, "What? Me? Why?"

"Because you ever so faintly smell like him and we know you didn't have sex with him so the only logical reason you would smell like him is because you're his. How does your pack not smell it? Do you not smell it, Isaac?"

Isaac shook his head as he said, "No. Jackson just smells like pack and home to me."

"Probably because you're his mate you don't smell it, and because of the kanima he was mixes with his wolf scent, but we smell it all. It's faint, like a vapor, but it's there sometimes."

Jackson was still shocked, "So it's not there all the time?"

"Nope. Every so often, we'll smell it. We think you were born human, your wolf genes completely over powered by your human side but then they were activated by Derek and since Derek screwed up your transformation, you turned into the kanima. Having constant sex with a banshee probably didn't help your change either, even if she wasn't activated yet."

"Peter did stick his damn claw in me. That couldn't have helped."

"Exactly. He really should of killed you that time. You weren't his Beta and technically you were a threat to him but he chose to let you go. His crazy wolf must of sensed something in you that caused him to not kill you."

Jackson sat back, "Well, fuck, that would explain so much."

Isaac agreed, "It really does, Jackson. Talia could of wiped you and your birth mother out of Peter's memory and when your birth mother died, Talia could of adopted you out to the Whittemores to keep an eye on you. Jesus, Talia screwed over Peter so horribly if this is true."

Nevada nodded her head as she said, "Talia did Peter so wrong. I'm not sure how we can truly find out if Jackson is his."

Isaac sighed, "We know how."

"How?"

"Derek has Talia's claws. Our pack has used them before to find memories that were hidden."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow. Well, maybe after we figure out what's going on with Kat, we can have a sit down with Peter and figure this out."

"Maybe."

Just then an alarm went off. Nevada stood up immediately and said, "Shit! You two, go guard Kat and the baby. I have to go check in with my mom." 

Jackson and Isaac stood up as Isaac said, "What's going on?"

Nevada yelled out as she began to run out, "We're under attack! Go! Now!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading my little tale of woe.


	4. A Little Baby Brings the Pack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat's pack attacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made Malia, Derek's Beta since Jackson and Isaac don't live in Beacon Hills and because she's his cousin. Peter is their advisor and their historian.

Isaac and Jackson ran quickly to the birthing room. Leeza was wheeling Kat and the baby down the hallway. She yelled over her shoulder, "I'm taking her to the panic nest. Follow me!" They got to the panic nest (it was actually a panic room specifically made for nursing mothers.) There were two Centzon mothers there with their infants. The two moms began to panic a bit, one of them started to shift, when Kat, Isaac, and Jackson walked in due to them being werewolves. Leeza quickly shifted into her rabbit form and said, "Nancy, Fran, calm down. It's Isaac and Jackson, they are not going to hurt you. This is Kat. She's the wolf that just had her pup. Nancy, shift back."  
Nancy shifted back. Kat looked at both of the mothers and said, "I will never hurt you or your children. I promise that I will fight anything that comes through that door to keep you and your babies safe."  
The two mothers nodded while Nancy said, "Okay. And we will do the same." 

Isaac turned to Jackson, "I'm going to go to Catalina to see what is attacking. You stay with Kat and the moms just incase they need a doctor."

Jackson nodded and kissed Isaac, "Stay safe."

"Always."

Leeza locked the heavy door. Isaac ran through the house, noticing that the Centzon teenagers were slamming bedroom doors shut with various younger siblings and cousins inside. Isaac knew that the teenagers were ready to protect their family members to the death. He ran faster and finally made it to the front door. The two warriors guarding the door looked at him as one of them said, "Isaac, Catalina is waiting for you outside. Where's Jackson?"

"He's standing guard in the panic nest. There are two other mothers in there besides Kat."

"Okay. Go out the front door, pass the porch and go to the guard post. She'll be there."

They let Isaac pass. He could hear Catalina shouting. Isaac followed the warrior's instructions and found Catalina. He stood next to her and looked downwards to see a werewolf that was an exact copy of the one that Catalina killed in the woods. All around him were hurt bodies of his pack members. None were mortally wounded but they were all seriously wounded. 

The feral laughed sarcastically when he noticed Isaac, "Of course a Hale bitch is here. Is your lizard boyfriend here as well?"

Issac sneered, his eyes burning gold and his teeth elongating, "Fuck you, you mutt. You better leave before I jump down and rip your useless head from your body."

The wolf laughed, "You?! I'd like to see you try."

Isaac was just about to jump down when Catalina threw her hand across his chest to stop him, "Stop. Mutt, you need to leave or my warriors will tear you apart."

"Give her back to us, Rabbit, or my pack will kill each and every one of your kin!"

Catalina flicked her wrist and in an instant a blade shot out of her hand. It logged into the Wolf's shoulder so deeply that they could hear the bone crack. The wolf screamed. Catalina said, "That blade is covered in a mixture of holy oil, holy water, and a touch of miseltoe oil, if you take it out now you'll bleed to death. Go back with your pack, mutt, and maybe they can help you take it out. Do not come back here, you or your pack. We will kill you all. You've been warned." Catalina flicked her other wrist and another blade shot out at the wolf, lodging inches away from the first one. The feral screamed out again as Catalina yelled, "Go! Now!"

The feral yelled, "We are going to kill you all!" His wounded pack picked each other up and began to leave. When they could no longer sense the pack, Catalina instructed her warriors to stand guard still, and then she asked Isaac to follow her. 

They went to the Panic Nest and Catalina punched in the code while Leeza punched it in on her side. The door opened and they walked in. 

The two other mothers were asleep with their babies while Kat was nursing hers. Jackson went over to Isaac and hugged him. "Everything okay babe?"

"Yes. For now."

Catalina looked at Kat, "Kat, I was hoping that we could of waited until tomorrow to do this but we need to know about you, your pack, and why your baby smells like Peter Hale. Does he know about this baby?"

Kat shook her head as she said, "No."

Catalina nodded, "Okay. I'm going to call him and tell him that he needs to get down here and we'll discuss it then. For now, just stay here with Lezza, Nancy, and Fran, rest up, keep feeding this gorgeous girl, and when Peter gets here we'll discuss everything."

Kat nodded. Catalina touched the baby that Kat had wrapped to her chest so that the baby was naked except for a diaper against her skin. Catalina smiled as she said, "Lezza taught you how to bundle the baby to you in our ancient way?" 

"Yes. Her little heartbeat against mine calms me down."

"Good. Jackson, Isaac, let's leave the mothers in peace for a bit while we call Peter." Jackson and Issac touched the baby, scented Kat, and walked out with Catalina. On the way to the conference room, Isaac updated Jackson on everything that had happened with Kat's pack. They sat in the conference room, Catalina clicking her nails on the shiny round table, "Isaac, make the call."

Isaac dialed Peter's number. After a couple of rings, Peter finally answered it full of sleep, his face filling up the huge screen on the wall, "This better be important, Issac. Jackson? Catalina? What happened?"

Catalina spoke first, "You need to get down here A.S.A.P."

"Why?"

"We are under attack because of you, Peter."

"Me? How? By who?"

"By a wolf pack. Get down here, Peter, and you need to bring your Alpha and Malia."

Peter became serious, "Okay. We will be there in a hour."

"We'll be waiting." Catalina disconnected the call. She turned to Isaac and Jackson, "You two need to go shower and get a bit of rest before your pack gets here. I'm going to call the heads of the five families to tell them what's going on so they can be on alert. You know where your room is, go." 

Isaac and Jackson quickly walked to their room at the compound. They were both suddenly exhausted as they showered together almost silently. After they changed into clean clothes they layed down on the bed, snuggling and scenting each other. Jackson loved the feel of Isaac against him, his long muscular arms wrapped aground him. Jackson grabbed Isaac's left butt cheek, "Hey, Babe, wanna fuck?"

Isaac laughed, "No, not really. Not right now."

"I didn't think so, but I was just checking. I'm going to shut up now so we can take a quick nap before our Pack gets here."

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what Nevada told us about you being Peter's pup?"

Jackson smirked and pinched Isaac butt, "Smartass. No, not right now. I mean, it would explain a lot about my relationship with Peter and how I've always felt the closes to him. I just want to see what he has to say about it. We should of told Derek to bring the claws. Now, stop talking so we can nap."  
He kissed Isaac and then shut his eyes. 

They were soundly sleeping when Isaac suddenly felt a soft body against him, soft breast pushing against his chest. He woke up quickly to find Malia scenting him and smiling, "Hi, Isaac", she kissed his cheek as Isaac laughed and scented her too. He could feel Derek's muscular back against his. Somehow, without waking either Isaac or Jackson, Derek had wedged himself betwen them. They could hear Jackson grumbling in his sleep as both Derek and Peter scented him. Jackson swatted at Derek, "Isaac, stop. I offered to fuck earlier. I'm tired."

Derek laughed, "Jackson, wake up."

Jackson woke up quickly to find Peter staring at him with his mischievous grin, flashing his blue eyes, "You know, you two really shouldn't sleep so soundly while being under attack."

"Well, hello to you too, Peter, Derek, and Malia."

"Catalina gave us fifteen minutes to scent each other then we're to meet in the conference room. We have ten minutes left." They rolled around each other while laughing. When they were done they walked to the conference room. Catalina and Pryce were already there sitting at the table. The Hale pack sat down. 

Derek spoke first, "Superior, why have you summoned us here?"

"Alpha Hale, we can dispense with the formalities. I need you here, Derek, because I need to ask Peter questions that now concern my herd, your pack, and the families that live in my town."

"Questions concerning what?"

"Do I have your consent?"

"Yes, trepidatiously you do."

"Thank you. Peter, have you recently within the last year, had sex with a feral werewolf?"

Peter narrowed his eyes, "Whether I have or haven't, that's none of your business, Catalina."

"Like usual, Peter, you're wrong. Your sexual escapades have once again affected my herd."

"What are you talking about? Why are you so hostile towards me right now, Catalina? What the hell?"

Catalina hit the intercom button, "Leeza, please come in." Leeza wheeled in Kat. Peter instantly recognized her. Kat looked away as Leeza left the room.

Peter stood up and went over to Kat, "You...had a baby? Where is it? Is it mine? Why are you here?"

Kat wouldn't look at Peter as she slowly pulled the blanket away and gingerly unwrapped the swaddling carrier so that Peter could see the baby's angelic little face. Peter immediately caught the baby's Hale scent and gasped, "How is this possible?"

Kat wrapped the baby back up as Catalina said, "Peter, please sit down."

Peter sat next to Kat, "Jackson, did you help birth this baby?"

"Yes", Jackson answered while nodding.

"Then why the fuck didn't you immediately call me?"

"Peter, it's been crazy and we didn't have time to get the whole story and Catalina asked us not to tell you yet."

"I'm your pack member, Jackson, not Catalina. Your alligence is with me, not her. You too, Isaac. And what story are you talking about?"

Kat spoke up, "My story." 

"Is the baby mine, Kat?"

"Yes. She is your baby, if you accept her."

Peter sat all the way back and let out a sigh. He looked over at Catalina, "And why are you so pissed off at me? You make it seem like I just fuck and run."

Catalina mockingly laughed, "Are you being serious right now, Peter? I know you. I know what you do."

Derek interrupted, "Catalina, please, I want to hear...I'm sorry, I can't believe I've been this rude to you, Miss..."

Kat smiled wearily, "Sheridan. My real name is Kate Sheridan but please, call me Kat."

Derek nodded, "Let me introduce myself. I'm Derek Hale, the Alpha, and this is Malia Hale, my cousin, beta, and Peter's daughter. Can you please tell us your story, Kat."

Kat nodded, "Thank you, Alpha Derek."

"Please, call me Derek."

Peter huffed, "Can we get on with it?!"

Catalina slapped the palm of her hand against the table, "Show some sort of decorum befitting you, Peter."

Peter was just about to say something when Derek said in his Alpha voice, "Peter, stop it."

Kat flinched and held her baby closer to her. Jackson became angry, "For fuck sake, you're scaring Kat. Everyone needs to calm the fuck down, take a deep breath, and let Kat tell her story already. We don't have a lot of time, her pack could be coming back and it'd be nice to know what their fucking problem is."

They all looked at Jackson. Catalina and Pryce twitched their noses at him which caused Jackson to sigh, trying to calm down before he said, "I'm sorry for cursing so much, Catalina."

Catalina nodded, "Apology accepted, Jackson. I agree, we need to all calm down and let Kat speak. Whenever you're ready, Kat."

Kat steadied herself as she nodded and said, "Thank you, Catalina."  
Everyone in the conference room watched Kat as she began her story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kat's story is coming soon. I know this a bit short but I really want to do her story right so I need a bit more time to get it out.


	5. A Tale of So Much Betrayal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kat tells her story to The Hale Pack and to Catalina and Pryce.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of incest and rape.

Kat gave the group a weary smile as she began her tale, "I was turned against my will. My boyfriend, Michael, was turned by our English professor on purpose because he had been killing people for their hearts. As he turned, Michael became stronger and his best friend, Brian, became jealous of him. He asked to be turned and Michael said no so Brian forced our professor to bite him. Brian ended up killing Michael in front of me then bit me so that I'd be his."

Kat paused, wiping a couple of tears away. Within that moment, the group sensed her sadness. Kat's whole self changed before she proceeded, her face became hard as she said, "I killed Brian for what he did. For killing Michael and turning me. He took my future away from me. He dammed me to this vagabond existence. He deserved everything I did to him and so much more. I will never forgive him for what he did to me and I'd kill him all over again if I could. During this whole time that this was going on, there were two hunters already on our campus looking for the original Werewolf that was eating hearts, which was our professor. The hunters killed him and I knew they were going to find me so I left them a video explaining what happened and asked them to please not look for me, that I'd never turn anyone and more importantly, I'd never rip a heart out. They took pity on me and didn't hunt me."

Derek spoke up, "Who were these hunters?"

"Sam and Dean Winchester."

Peter instantly looked at Catalina as he said, "They let you live? The Winchesters just let you go?"

"Yes. I do understand the totality of their actions."

"What did you do for them?"

"Nothing."

Catalina asked, "Do you still have contact with them?"

"Yes. I check in every year."

Derek huffed, "Why?"

"Because that's not the last time I ran into them. I broke my promise to them about not turning anyone. My parents and my sister were in a car accident that killed my parents and left my sister on the brink of death. I couldn't let her die. She was the only family I had left so I turned her. It was a decision I'll always regret. My sister became a killer and she drew their attention to us. I made the decision to stop her before they did."

Peter looked towards Derek then back at Kat, "The Winchesters let you go a second time?"

"Yes. I don't know why. Maybe because I promised to check in with them, because I stopped my sister, I don't know."

Catalina shook her head as she said, "It's probably because between them they've been many horrible supernatural beings."

"I guess. So, after that, I was alone again, until I was found by the twins, Roman and Remy. Roman was the one you killed in the woods. He wasn't always bad. The three of us lived together, as a pack, in every sense of the word. We were each other's loves."

Malia finally spoke, "Wait. The three of you were having sex with each other? Twincestial Werewolf brothers? Wow, okay."

Kat nodded, "Yes. I didn't care. I loved them both and they loved me and the three of us lived happily together for three years, until Roman met that bitch that changed our lives for the worse. She ended up being a bigger monster then Brian. First she seduced Roman into her pack of Weres. She wanted Remy and I as well so Roman did everything in his power to get Remy to join and when he did they both worked on getting me to join. Of course I said yes, I loved them both and I wanted us to stay together but I knew from the start that it was going to end badly. That bitch had them fooled with her wide predatory smile. She made Roman her mate, how she accomplished that I don't know. It broke my and Remy's heart. We vowed we wouldn't become mated to each other to spite Roman, to show him that we could fuck whomever we wanted, that we could take anyone to our bed, including him if he ever broke his mate bond to that bitch. But that bitch kept Roman on the tightest of leashes even as she went around fucking the high school boys she tutored, claiming she wasn't breaking her bond since they weren't truly men yet since they were only sixteen."

Catalina watched as the color drained from Derek's face. He struggled to gain his composure for a moment as everyone turned to look at him. Derek grimaced as he said, "Kat, what is her name?"

Kat looked straight at Derek as she said, "You already know the answer to that, Derek. The monster that haunts my life wears the same face that causes your nightmares. It's Kate Argent."

The silence was deafening. The group could hear Derek and Peter's erratic heartbeats. Derek felt nauseous, bile reaching the back of his throat. 

Kat continued, "Oh how she hates the Hales and your pack. She hates you the most, Peter, for making her into what she is now. She wants to destroy all the Hales. She almost got a hold of Cora but her pack took care of Kate's scouts."

Peter turned to Derek, "Did you know this?"

"No. Cora doesn't tell me everything. You know her, I'm not her Alpha so she keeps her pack problems to herself. How did they find her, Kat?"

"She paid hunters she knew to find her. Cora's pack tore them to pieces."

"Good. Please, continue."

"Even though Kate is not what you consider a real Alpha, our pack pledged allegiance to her as if she was, except for Remy and I. She is the alpha in every way possible, minus the red eyes and she grew the pack with promises of teaching weres, especially ferals, how to hunt and kill hunters. Ferals live in constant fear of hunters because it's so easy to slip up and eat a heart. Together, Kate taught the pack how to hunt and Roman taught the ferals and the bitten how to be real weres and how to control themselves. Kate constantly pushed Roman to teach with brutality and he did. Remy and I pleaded with him to stop, to teach with compassion but he was all for the brutality. He lost his soul to Kate. The pack dynamic became worse everyday. The pack not only killed hunters, they killed other packs and any omega we found if they didn't join our pack. Remy and I desperately wanted to leave. Roman knew we wanted to leave so one day he invited us to dinner. Remy and I go to this dinner to find Kate there as well. She tells us that she knows we want to leave and she'll let us leave if I do one thing for her."

Just then, the baby let out a little cry. Jackson smiled at Kat, "She sounds like she's hungry. If you are okay with it, you should nurse her in front of us, uncovered. It'll help us bond with her and she can smell us too." 

Catalina smiled at Jackson, "I love when you practice what I taught you. You really should uncover yourself while you nurse her, Kat."

Kat uncovered herself, exposing her left breast. The Hale's finally got to somewhat see the baby. Derek and Malia sniffed the air as the baby nursed. Malia crinkled her nose as she said, "Whoa, Dad, she really smells like you."

Peter nodded, "She does. Is she okay?"

Kat smiled, "Yes. My little honey bee is perfect. I just wish she had been made out of love instead of deception. I'll make it up to my sweet girl one day. Anyway, Kate tells me that she'll let Remy and I go if I become her surrogate. She found out she was infertile, probably due to all of her years of getting beaten due to hunting. She couldn't even have her eggs harvested because of all the scar tissue they found inside of her. When she found this out, she had Roman get a vasectomy so that he couldn't have children with anyone else. She's that crazy and he was just as crazy to do it. Kate's offer for our freedom was that if I had a baby for her she'd let us go, but this baby had to be from a born Werewolf and it had to be from the one that turned her."

Peter, annoyed, said, "Why me?"

"Because she wanted part of her actual pack with her. She told me that non ferals crave their true pack, that deep down, the absence of their true pack eats away at their souls and their sanity until they go insane and that she was starting to feel the tendrils of that taking root and she had seen what it could do in Peter when his pack left him and he became an omega and she didn't want that. Her cure for that was for me to have a baby with Peter so that she'd have a bit of her true pack to keep her grounded. If I gave her that baby, a baby that would of technically been mine though, if I gave her that baby, Remy and I could walk away scot-free. No one from our pack would hunt for us but we were to never return or we'd be killed on the spot. So I agreed to it."

The baby finished nursing so Kat gently burped her. After a bit, the baby let a little burp. Kat gave her a little kiss, "Oh, Honey, you're the most precious little thing ever." She wrapped her back up into the sling then looked at the group, "Somehow, Kate knew when Peter was going to be on vacation so I went to Hawaii, tracked him down, and seduced him. It didn't take much."

She smiled at him when she said that. Peter winked at her. Kat continued, "This might get a bit much, just a warning. Kate had a witch make me a potion to mask my heat scent. Kate knew that if Peter even sensed that I was ovulating he'd never even talk to me, much less knot me. Whatever was in that concoction, which tasted like fried blue cheese left in a decomposing road kills ass, worked. I spent the week taking knot after knot from Peter, until I almost couldn't walk. Honestly though, it was the best week I had in a very long time."

Malia couldn't help but grimace, "I really didn't want to know that. I was warned though, but still." 

Peter shook his head, "Please, Kat, go on."

"Thanks, Peter. I didn't know if I was pregnant for two weeks. It took that long for the potion to wear off. I knew the moment it wore off that I was pregnant. The four of us celebrated the fact that Kate's plan worked. We were all so excited that our baby was growing strong inside me. I felt my little honey bee everyday, her little turns and kicks assured me that she would be perfect. I tried so hard not to bond with her because I was going to give her up to Kate to raise, but I started to fall in love with this little baby inside me. Then I found out the truth about Kate's plan and everything changed. She wanted this baby to hurt you, Peter. Remy still won't tell me how he found out from Roman what Kate's real plan was. She wanted to raise the baby to hate the Hales. She was going to raise her like she was raised, to hunt, hurt, and kill and when the baby was old enough, Kate was going to send her to you and your pack, and once you trusted her as a true pack member, my sweet girl was to kill all of you and take the Alpha title as her own and Kate was going to help her rule over Beacon Hills. And when that day came, Kate would of finally fulfilled her duty as the hunter she once was by killing all the Beacon Hill Hales and had gotten her revenge for turning her into what she despised the most. She was planning a long game for The Hale Pack and you didn't even know you were playing it."

Catalina unexpectedly slapped her hand against the table. Everyone flinched as she said, "You have got to be fucking kidding me, Peter. How the fuck are you just going around knotting goddamn strangers! What is wrong with you?! Are you never going to learn? You make monsters, you idiot. You fucked a coyote, you got Malia, you bit Lydia, you got a banshee, you bit Scott, you got a "true" Alpha, you fucked up killing a hunter that decimated your family, and now we're dealing with that abomination in my town. You're fuckery is legendary, Peter! Goddamn it! Why must you fuck everything up? I can't even look at you right now, you disgust me and you continue to break my heart, even after all this time."

Everyone stayed silent. Catalina got up, gained her composure, and said, "I need to excuse myself for a minute. I will be back." She walked out of the room. Isaac followed her, "Catalina..."

"Isaac, my dear, go away. I need to be alone for a moment."

"Please, stop."

She stopped and turned around, "Isaac, go away."

"I'm sorry, my friend, but I can't. I know this sucks for you. I know what Peter truly means to you."

"I doubt that."

"Don't. I know about your and his baby."

"Who told you?"

"It doesn't matter. I'm so sorry that that happened to you, but Peter doesn't know that. Peter doesn't know about Jackson either."

"Nevada had no right to tell you about any of this."

"We needed to know, Catalina. Look, after we defeat Kat's old pack, you and Peter need to discuss what happened before. He needs to know. The rest of the pack doesn't need to know, but he does. Let's get through this crisis first, okay."

He went over and hugged her. She let him. After a bit she said, "Alright."

"Okay. So, ready to come back with me?"

Catalina took his hand, "Yes."

They walked back in together. Peter looked at her quizzically and was about to say something when Catalina cut him off, "Peter, not now. Malia, I'm sorry for calling you a monster. You're not, you're the best thing that could of happened for Peter. Now, I'm going to let Kat finish her story. I'm sorry for interrupting you, Kat. Go on." 

"I'm sorry, Catalina, if anything I said disturbed you. It wasn't my intention."

Catalina nodded her head, "Thank you, now please, finish your story."

"Remy and I made a plan to escape. He didn't want the baby to be used like that. He hated that Roman was fine with Kate's plan. Remy was never the same after finding out Kate's plan. I think that finding out Roman was okay with the plan killed a part of Remy's love for his brother. They went through a lot together. A horrible childhood filled with despair and so much abuse. Remy was the one that was bit and in turn bit Roman. Remy's heart really broke that day and he knew I had to get away. Remy got me out two months ago. He knew that if I got here safely and found you, Jackson, that you could deliver my baby and keep her safe because you'd know she belonged to your pack. He stole a car, changed the plates, and sent me on my way with as much money as he had been secretly storing. He promised me that he would meet me here. So I ran away, turning back to my old life as a feral to survive. It took me forever to get here because Kate and Roman were always on my tail. I thought I finally shook them off in New Mexico but apparently I didn't. I was following you in the woods when Roman found me. He told me about the consequences Remy faced for helping me escape and they were beyond horrific. Kate broke him after a month and a half of constant torture. My poor love, he didn't deserve what they did to him. Roman told me he approved everything they did to Remy, including the daily rapes. Roman should of never had told me that. I vowed to myself that I'd kill him before I gave him and Kate my baby. So I fought him as hard as I could and that's when you three found us. Thank you for killing him, Catalina, I wish it would of been me though."

Isaac spoke first, "Kat, Remy is here."

"What?"

"Remy is here. Unless he's a triplet, he was the one that attacked the compound last night."

"Oh my god, Kate must of told him Roman died. She would of felt it through their mate bond. Please, don't kill him. If I can get through to him he'll stop fighting."

Catalina frowned, "If he comes at us we will take him down."

"Please, if he sees me he'll stop."

"Let's hope that's true."

Derek spoke up, "Before we start planning for the next battle, Peter, you need to either accept the baby as yours or not and you need to scent her and we need to do this formally."

Peter looked at Derek, "Kat, may I approach your baby?"

"Yes."

"Alpha, may I approach the child in question?"

Derek nodded, "Yes you may, Peter Hale."

Everyone watched as Peter went over to Kat, "Kat, can I hold the baby?"

"Yes." She unwrapped the baby, gave her a kiss and passed her over to Peter. Peter held her gently. He traced his finger around her little lips. She reached over and grabbed his finger. She slowly opened her green eyes and looked up at him. He grazed his hand over her head, touching her soft hair. He bent down and smelled her neck then he softly rubbed his cheek next to hers and smiled as he said, "Alpha, I accept this baby as my own. She is a Hale."

"Peter, bring her to me so that I can scent her as well."

Peter carried her over to Derek and placed her in his arms. Derek smiled at her, "Hello little Hale. Welcome to your pack." He flashed his red eyes at her and watched as her green eyes flashed a pale yellow for a second. He kissed her little fingers and gently scented her cheek with his. "Kat, does this child have a name yet?"

"No, my little honey bee doesn't have one yet."

"Okay. Malia, come scent your new pack member."

Malia got up quietly, walked over to Derek and scented the baby. As she was about to sit down, Kat said, "I have one thing to ask of you, Alpha."

"Go ahead", Derek said while walking over to Kat with the baby.

"If anything is to happen to me, if I'm killed or maimed in such a way that I can not take care of her, I want Jackson and Isaac to raise her."

Peter became incensed, "Why?"

Isaac also said, "Yeah, why us?"

Kat looked at them, "Because I don't trust Peter's judgment. From what's been said here, Peter is not the best person to raise a child alone. At least here, she'll have a stable life with two people from her pack in the town she was born in, protected by people that love her and by a herd of the most awesome rabbits on the planet. She's already been life bonded to two of them today."

Catalina smiled, "She nursed from Nancy and Fran?"

"Yes. Their babies nursed from me as well."

Catalina looked over at Derek, "Alpha, it would hurt her if she lived in Beacon Hills. She's been formally accepted by my herd. Once she's sixteen, if she wants to live in Beacon Hills she can, but until then, she needs us around."

Peter growled, his eyes flashing blue, "No. She's my baby. She will live with me in Beacon Hills."

Kat growled, "She will not. It's this or not at all."

Derek smacked the table, "You will abide by this, Peter."

"I will not!"

Catalina transformed into her rabbit, "This is why she's chosen Isaac and Jackson over you, Peter. You've been told that it's detrimental for the baby to live here by my herd and yet you still throw a fit. Do the best thing for your baby. Make the best decision as her father to give her the life that she needs. You'll still be her father and she'll know you as her father but you need to agree with this. Peter, please."

Catalina changed back as Peter stared at her. After awhile, he turned away and said, "Fine. But I will always be her dad, understand?"

Jackson nodded, "Okay."

Peter kept his head down as he said, "Are we done with this meeting?"

Catalina looked at Kat, "Is that all we need to know?"

"Yes. I'm really tired now. Can I go rest?"

"Yes. My herd and the Hale Pack needs to discuss how to take care of your pack but you need to go rest. Peter, this meeting is over."

Peter quickly got up from the table and left without a word. Derek sighed and was about to go after him when Malia touched his hand and said, "Give him a minute and I'll go look for him."

"Okay."

Catalina had Leeza come and get Kat and said, "Everyone, go get something to eat, stretch a bit, and come back in a hour so we can figure out how to take care of Kat's pack and how we'll kill that bitch, Kate Argent."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pryce stayed quiet because she's there as an observer and historian.


	6. Regrets and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter deals with decisions made for him and the pack bonds with the baby.

Malia ran after Peter. She knew he was beyond upset because of the choices made for him without his consent.   
"Dad! Stop!"

"Leave me alone, Malia. I need time to myself."

"Dad!" Malia tackled him, sending both of them crashing to the ground. Peter tried to buck her off but she held on to him tightly.

"Malia! Get off!"

"Not until you talk to me!"

He tried to throw her off again but he couldn't so he stopped once he exhausted himself. He stayed silent for a while. Malia felt horribly sad for her father. She could sense his sorrow as if it was her own. 

"Malia..."

"Yeah dad?"

"Can you get off of me now?"

"Promise not to run away?"

"I promise."

Malia got off of him after she affectionately scented his back. Peter sat up, his back against the wall, his long legs infront of him, his left shoulder touching Malia's as she sat against the wall as well. They both stayed silent, Malia trying to give Peter some space from what had happened in the conference room. 

Finally, Peter said, "I forget how hard it is to throw you off."

Malia smiled, "All those years living as a coyote taught me how to stay on anything trying to buck me off. At least I didn't bite you like I'd do to any other creature I pounced on."

"Yes, thank you for not biting me this time."

"Always...Dad, I'm not going to ask you if you're okay because I know you're not."

"I'm not and I'm not going to be. Another child is ripped away from me and it's unbearable. I missed out on everything that concerned you. I missed your first steps, your first words, your first transformation, the first time a boy broke your heart..."

"No, you didn't miss that. You were there for that one."

"Damn that Stiles. I'm going to punch him in his smug little face for that."

"Let it go, Elsa. I did. A long time ago. I'm even engaged to Theo now, remember." Malia smiled. 

Peter smiled back as he said, "You do have a soft spot for sarcastic assholes, don't you."

"Apparently I do. Can't imagine why. Look, dad, at least you know about this baby and you even know where she is. You can always come visit her and she can come up to Beacon Hills. You will always be her dad. You won't miss anything this time. Even if Isaac and Jackson don't raise her and Kat does, she'll still be here. Kat can't take her away, Catalina would never let her leave the area. She would hunt Kat down just as much as we would. Dad, we'll make this work. I promise." Malia rested her head on Peter's shoulder. 

Peter sighed as he said, "I love you, Malia, more than you'll ever know."

"I love you too, Dad. So what are you thinking?"

"I'm thinking that I'm still pissed off that my life is being controlled yet again. My sister took you away from me and I'll never forgive her for that. I don't even know what else or who else she took from me. Do I have other kids out there that I don't know about? Fuck if I know and I'll never know because Talia's dead and she can't tell me. I hate this. I hate that I can't be here to watch my child grow and they all know that. I'll never leave my pack, I can't..."

"We are all in the same pack though dad."

"I know that, but I can't just leave like the others can. I can't live here like Isasc and Jackson can. I have to live in Beacon Hills, and that didn't bother me before because I have you there but now I can't even bring my new child to live in Beacon Hills with us because she's tied down here and that's not fair to any of us."

"Life isn't fair, Dad, and if someone told you that it was, they lied to you."

Peter let out a huff as he said, "I forget how brutally honest you can be."

"Dad, we will make this work. Even if it means that each one of us will have to rotate coming down here so that the baby knows us, we'll do it. I know this is going to be hard on you but we're a pack and a family and she will know us."

Peter turned his head to look at Malia. He left a little kiss on the top of her head, "I'm not going to get over this for awhile but I promise you that I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for."

"My dear Malia, you're the best daughter I can ask for."

"I know."

Peter laughed as they stayed sitting against the wall quietly while listening to the others in the house. 

Peter and Malia finally walked back into the conference room after a hour. Catalina looked up at Peter and said to him, "Peter, after we resolve all of this, we need to talk."

Peter nodded his head, "Yes, I believe we do, Catalina." 

The Wolves and the Rabbits began to put together a plan to defeat Kat's old pack while trying to maybe save Remy. After awhile, Kat came back into the conference room with the baby. She was about to hand the baby over to Derek to hold when Catalina instructed, "Derek, the first time you cradle her since you claimed her as a pack member, you need to take your shirt off and hold her against your skin. Whenever any of you hold her for the first time it needs to be skin to skin contact. Here, let me show you how to bind her to you."

Derek grinned, "Is that a Centzon tradition?"

"It is. She'll know your scent, you'll keep her warm and calm, and if anything happens and you have to run away you don't have to worry about grabbing the baby because she's already with you, protected."

Derek took off his shirt and watched as Catalina bundled the baby to him. Derek inhaled the baby's scent. He could smell her Hale scent but he could also smell what he assumed to be her feral side. It worried him for a moment but then he looked at Malia and his worries melted away. His fun, smart, wild cousin and beta, born from an angry vengeful coyote was the best combination of both her parents. He hoped that this new little Hale would be the same. 

After a couple of hours (the baby had been tied to Malia, Peter, and Jackson and was currently tied to Isaac), the plans to defeat Kat's old pack had been hashed out but they all agreed that Kat should at least try to talk to Remy to have him leave his pack. 

Kat called Remy on the conference room phone, placing the call on the speaker setting so that the two groups could hear the conversation. Kat said a little prayer to ask God, the universe, the Fates, whomever could answer her, to have Remy join her, to leave Kate, become her mate, and to help raise the baby with her. She dialed his number and it rang repeatedly, almost going into voicemail until they all heard the phone being answered. There was silence. Kat finally said, "Remy, it's me, Kat."

Silence.

"Remy, please, talk to me."

More silence.

"Remy, say something, please."

"Remy can't talk to you right now, Kat, he's out with the pack getting ready to bring my baby to me." It was Kate. 

Kat instantly became angry, "Fuck you, Kate, you're never getting my baby. Let me talk to Remy!"

"He doesnt want to talk to you ever again. You killed his brother!"

"You killed Roman, you bitch! You sent him for me and told him to kill me if he had to! You sent him to kill me, you bitch."

"You killed my mate you sniveling cunt! And I don't know what the fuck kind of monsters you've allied yourself with but we're going to kill them all too. And the Hales as well."

The Hale pack stayed silent as Kat let out a growl, "You're going to die, Kate."

"By you? I doubt it. Not even that useless piece of shit Peter Hale could kill me."

"When I kill you I'll know that my baby will be safe from you."

"You better kill Remy too. He wants you dead for killing Roman and he's on my side."

"Liar! I know what you did to him. I know what you let the pack do to him. You're a complete monster and when I pull your black heart out of your chest it'll be for everything you did to me, to Remy, to Roman, and for my baby."

Kate laughed as she said, "You're nothing, Kat, and you'll never be anything except the packs fuck toy."  
Kate hung up the phone. 

Kat was visibly shaking with anger, "I hate that bitch so much."

Peter agreed, "We all do, Kat."

"I'm so sorry Peter."

"For what?"

"For going along with Kate's plan, for seducing you, for not trying to find you the moment I got away from Kate."

"Thank you. This is not all on you. One of my main regrets, besides killing my beautiful niece, is that I didn't rip Kate's head off to make sure she died. At least I killed her Dad and Derek essentially killed her sister in law, so there's that."

Catalina spoke up, "Derek, Kat, Peter, Pryce, we need to meet with the heads of the other families in fifteen minutes concerning this pending battle."

Isaac asked, "Are they going to assist us?"

Catalina shook her head, "No. They just need to be on guard since Kate was a hunter before. You need to leave the baby though, it's too early for her to meet the others. Nancy and Fran are here to feed Baby Hale while we're gone. Let's go."

The quintet left the compound leaving Jackson, Isaac, and Malia with the baby. Nancy and Fran met them in the nursery. They put their babies down next to baby Hale. She was slightly bigger. 

Malia asked, "How old are your babies? Are they more rabbit then human? Do you call them babies or do you call them bunnies like we call our babies babies or pups?"

Nancy laughed, "Oh Malia, you're the best..."

"I'm being sincere."

"I know you are. We call our babies babies, sometimes kits, bunny is for toddlers but used more as a nickname. My little boy, Amias is two weeks old and Fran's son Kennet is a week."

"Uhm, is it normal that the pup is the same size as your babies?"

Jackson spoke up, "Yeah, it's normal. Pups are usually bigger then kits. I must say, she's a big one though."

Fran chuckled, "She's a sturdy little girl. She's going to be a fierce fighter."

The baby woke up and looked at Malia. Malia put her finger in the babies hand and she held on to it. Malia smiled as she asked, "Nancy, tell me why she has to live here."

"We've nursed her, our milk runs through her. She is bonded to us. Going forward Fran and I will always express milk for her even though Kat has more then enough milk. Kat will express milk for our boys too, they are bonded to her as well. If Kat leaves with her, the pup could die being away from her Hale pack and her adoptive Centzon pack. She'll never be feral or an omega because we claim her as well. She doesn't really have to stay until she's sixteen. She can make her own decision to leave when she has her first period."

Isaac asked, "Could our girl marry either of the boys?"

Fran answered, "She could marry Kennet but not Amias. How do you know about that?"

"Nevada told us."

Malia looked at Isaac, "Isaac, are you guys ready to raise a baby? Kat's going to live with you two, right?"

Jackson smirked, "I don't remember saying Kat can live with us."

Malia smacked Jackson's arm, "Where else is she going to live? Our pup has to be with her pack. You're going to have to buy a bigger house to accommodate Kat and the pup. And, if Kat gets Remy back, he'll have to live with you too."

Jackson sneered, "I did not agree to any of that."

Fran suggested, "Get a duplex. That's what we do."

Malia asked, "You don't live on the compound?"

"No. We all come to the compound with our families for the last month of our pregnancies then stay for a month after so that the baby is bonded to the herd."

Just then all three babies woke up and looked around. Baby Hale flashed her eyes at Malia. Malia grinned at her and flashed her eyes back. Jackson laughed, "She's challenging you already."

"Right. Crazy little sister. You're lucky you're family, little wolf. I'd snack on you like a nugget if I found you in the woods. I'm going to call you nugget from now on." The Baby cooed at Malia. 

Isaac laughed, "Malia, no, she doesn't even have a real name right now."

Malia looked at the baby, "Nugget, I've got a lot to teach you and when you're old enough, you and I are going to go deer hunting and I'll make you the most delicious venison roast ever." The baby let out a little squeal. 

The quintet returned after two hours. They all looked frustrated. Peter and Kat went into the nursery together and closed the door. Catalina and Pryce called together her herd while Derek gathered Malia, Jackson, and Isaac. The two groups discussed what had happened at the meeting of the families. It had been decided that the other families would stay out of the fight but to stay on guard incase the Ferals won the battle. The group where ready for the battle and to win the war.

**Author's Note:**

> A Centzon Totochtin is an Aztec mythological creature. I envision her to look like Alice from the old PlayStation game Bloody Roar. 
> 
> Thank you for reading my little story.


End file.
